


Do You Understand?

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Mafia AU Prompt's [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Chastity Device, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Doctor Bones, Dom Bones, Dom/sub, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Don Jim, McSpirk - Freeform, Multi, Name Calling, Punishment, Slurs, Spanking, Sub Kirk, Sub Spock, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, sadistic Bones, second in command Spock, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: ofstarlightandbows wanted:Star Trek, Bones/Kim/Spock. jim is captured by some rival boss or mob. Jim got caught on purpose to find their base and spock knew but bones didn't and when spock and bones save save jim but bones is furious with jim and punishes him for being careless and reckless while spock helps. spanking, bondage, orgasm dial, name calling, maybe even some temp play? no limits expect anything that you wouldn't write. XD





	Do You Understand?

“Do you know why I’m punishing you, Jim?” Bones asked, voice stern as he dragged the tails of the cat o nine tails whip down Jim’s ass. 

“N-No Sir,” Jim murmured out, he was confused as to why Bones had called him and Spock to their playroom. It had been a long day, after all, first Jim and Spock’s plan to find the up and coming gang’s base was a bust and then it wasn’t when Jim got kidnapped. Spock and Bones had led the charge and that gang was of no more concern for the Enterprise and its factions. If anything Jim was expecting some ‘thank god we survived’ sex, not this. 

“Spock, care to chime in?” Bones turned to the third in their relationship. Spock was naked just the same as Jim was, but he was standing upright at the foot of the bed. The half-Vulcan’s arms were spread wide above his head, leather cuffs keeping them in place and only air could be touched by those sensitive fingers of his. 

Bones knew that alone was punishment enough for Spock. His ankles were cuffed to the bottoms of the columns at the end of the bed while his wrists were at the top, along with the cuffs he had a cock ring tight around the base of his green pulsing erection and a ball gag snug between his lips. 

Spock shook his head; eyes trained on the sight of the blond on the bed mere inches away from him but still out of reach much like Bones was. Jim was clinging to the headboard where his wrists were tied tightly in front of him, the headboard is the only thing that was keeping him upright otherwise his widely spread knees would throw off his balance and he would be face down on the pillow below him. 

“I thought not, well Jim. Your so-called genius plan ended up with you getting kidnapped and injured. You did not tell me about your plan and I thought we had established that you both would tell me everything and as you didn’t you will be punished accordingly, both of you.” Bones explained as he flicked the whip against Jim’s ass lightly, Jim let out a small yelp and adjusted his knees on the bed. 

“Tell me you understand what you did wrong and you will accept your punishment,” Bones said firmly as he brought the whip down again with a bit more pressure than before.

“I-I understand Sir, please I’m sorry.” Jim whimpered when the next hit came with more force and his ass stung from where the tails bit into his skin. 

“I know Jim, but you know my rules.” Bones did sound apologetic but he still brought the whip down again, this time the tails leaving pinking marks behind as Jim let out a yelp. 

“Yes Sir, I understand.” Jim dropped his head down in acceptation that made Bones smile. Bones flashed Spock a heated look and let a smile cross his lips as he saw the half-Vulcan straining against the cuffs that were made just for him. His cheeks and ears were flushed green and his cock was painful looking against the cock ring as his eyes were darting between Jim’s coloring ass and how the leather pants Leonard was wearing fit him in all the right places. 

“When I finish with our boss here I’ll give you matching marks Spock.” Bones promised as he flicked his wrist again and Jim let out a cry, hips rocking back to meet the hit. 

“Ass up higher for me slut,” Bones ordered and adjusted his aim lower and smirked when Jim’s body shook and jumped when the tails landed on his cock and balls causing a bit of pre-cum to leak from the tip. 

“Are you gonna come from this alone Jimmy? Ah, I always knew you were a slut but this is a new level even for you.” Bones mocked as he reached down and tugged harshly on the blond’s balls making Jim groan and squirm as Bones rolled them between his fingers. 

“I, I won’t Sir I swear.” Jim shook his head, voice coming out in more of a whimper as his ass stung and throbbed from where he knew marks were rising up on his skin. 

“I wish I could believe you, Jim, I really wish I could but I know you. You just can’t help yourself, always such the greedy slut, but not to worry I have a present for you that will fix that.” Bones brought the whip down once more making Jim moan brokenly before Bones set it down the bed to pick up the new item that had Spock making muffled noises. Jim twisted his head around and lips parted as his cock twitched.

“Sir, please I’ll be good I promise,” Jim begged, wetting his lip as he stared at what Bones held.

“I know you think that you can be good, but we both know you’re just a slut who will get off no matter what I do, but this… This will make sure you think next time you make plans without me, Mafia Don or not you report to me.” Bones shook his head as he unlocked the metal plated chastity belt and settled it around Jim’s waist before placing it between his thighs, making sure Jim’s cock was secure it in before he locked the belt with a loud clicking noise. 

“Sir please, I.” Jim sounded broken as pressure was put on his cock and he knew he wasn’t going to reach his climax any time soon as Bones for being their personal doctor was a fucking sadistic when he wanted to be. 

“You’ll get used to it slut, I know you will.” Bones patted Jim’s red-colored ass before he flipped up a small panel in the back of the belt to reveal Jim’s tight pucker. 

“See the best part of this version of the chastity belt is that while it keeps your grubby hands off of your cock it makes sure your most useful hole is accessible like a proper slut.” Bones eased the tip of the squirt bottle of lube past Jim’s tight rim of muscles and gave it a hard squeeze. Jim let out a shocked yelp as the cool lube was pumped into him making him shudder and whine against his upper arm. 

“Now I got you a new toy to keep this greedy hole of yours full while I see to Spock.” Bones tugged the bottle back and smirked at the way lube gushed out of Jim’s twitching hole. Bones picked up a ridged Vulcan styled dildo, winked at Spock whose cheeks turned a deeper green and shoved it into Jim with no warning.

Jim let out a scream as he was speared open by the toy and panted for air as his body shook. His eyes rolled up into his head as he heard something click closed and he felt the dildo being forced deeper into him, pushed maddeningly against his prostate making him see stars. 

“Now be a good whore for once and stay quiet while I see to Spock.” Bones smacked the small panel that he had locked shut, keeping the dildo deep inside of Jim. 

“Yes Sir,” Jim mewled out, stifling a sob as his orgasm was pushed out of his reach and he knew it would be staying out of reach until Bones deemed him worthy of it. 

Bones picked up the whip again and walked over to Spock, pressing himself against the second in command’s back and bit at his neck teasingly. 

“Now hopefully this will remind you that when Jim gets insane ideas you are to come to me and together we can talk him out of it. However today you did not and both of you almost got hurt and I can’t have that. Do you understand why I am upset with you and have to punish you?” Bones asked as he rolled one of the half-Vulcan’ nipples between his fingers knowing it got Spock going. Spock made a muffled noise and nodded in understanding, a quick look at Spock’s slack fingers showed him he was ready. 

“Good, now I’m going to give you 10 and then maybe I’ll consider giving you a toy like Jim has.” Bones decided as he stepped back to the right distance and twisted his wrist. Spock jerked forward, head falling forward as the first hit landed on his ass. It was a curious sensation but one he always found either too much or too little depending on the mood Bones was in. 

Bones brought down the whip in quick succession, making sure to hit every inch of Spock’s pale ass until it matched the red on Jim’s ass. He quickly glanced back to Jim who was now flat on his stomach, hips grinding against the sheets and eyes locked on the two of them. Bones would allow the humping as he knew it just made Jim more desperate and that was a version of the blond Bones liked. Bones brought his arm back and snapped the tails down on Spock’s ass with more force than ever for the final time and finally got a muffled scream from behind the gag. Bones placed the whip down and gripped Spock’s heated ass cheeks and dug his fingers into the flesh knowing Spock liked pain more than Jim did. 

“You did well Spock, I now have a promise to keep don’t I?.” Bones bit the pointed tip of Spock’s ear and looked down to see pre-cum rolling down the throbbing green colored cock showing how turned on Spock truly was. Bones walked over to the nearby table and slicked up a nifty toy that he knew turned Spock to mush and with the cock ring on it would be pure torture. 

Bones pressed the tampered tip of something akin to a human prostate massager but it was made for Vulcans and it massaged that spot inside of them that made them see stars and lose all control. Spock jerked forward and pulled at his cuffs again as he recognized the shape of the toy and then actually whined around his gag when it buzzed to life and his vision faded around the edges a bit when the cock ring forced back his orgasm.

“Now I’m gonna leave that inside of you for a while.” Bones patted Spock’s cheek as he moved past him back onto the bed. He untied Jim’s wrists and settled himself on the bed before patting his thigh when Jim looked at him, sad look in his eyes. 

“Come on slut, keep my cock warm and I’ll consider taking some time off your punishment.” Bones said as he unzipped his pants and let his cock flop out, Jim made a desperate noise and hurried to lay between Bones legs and his plump lips wrapped around Bones cock and pressed his cheek to Bones’ thigh. 

“That’s a good slut, always so eager for my cock.” Bones stroked his fingers through Jim’s hair. He looked between Jim’s lips spread wide around his cock and Spock panting and straining at the foot of the bed as the toy worked him over. Bones smiled, he didn’t like punishing his lovers but he did secretly enjoy when he got to indulge his more sadistic side.


End file.
